It is proposed to create a facility to study health care technology on a base of established clinically active health care facilities involving computing, telecommunications, and instrument development in a university medical center. The health care activities pertain to intensive care, multiphasic screening, hospital automation and ambulatory health services. Facility staff will engage in specific research problems including (1) the monitoring of respiratory illness in intensive care (2) the establishment of statistical criteria for outcome, based upon premature ventricular contraction in the acute coronary care patient.